memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TOS Season 3 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in Star Trek: The Original Series Season 3. A * Sharon Acker as Odona * Michael Ansara as Kang * Richard Anthony as Tombstone rider (scenes cut) * Lou Antonio as Lokai * Barry Atwater as Surak B * Barbara Babcock as: ** The voice of Loskene (uncredited) ** Philana * Ed Bakey as the first fop * Barbara Baldavin as Communications officer, Lisa * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry as: ** Christine Chapel ** The computer voice * Stan Barrett as a jailer * Arthur Batanides as D'Amato * Paul Baxley as: ** Freeman ** ''Defiant'' captain ** William Shatner's stunt double * Charles Beck as Elasian guard #2 * Bonnie Beecher as Sylvia * Caesar Belli as Steve O'Connel * Melvin Belli as Gorgan * Lee Bergere as Abraham Lincoln * Alan Bergmann as Lal * Geoffrey Binney as Compton * William Blackburn as Hadley * Arell Blanton as Dickerson * John Boyer as a guard ( ) * Booker Bradshaw as M'Benga * Victor Brandt as: ** Watson ** Tongo Rad * Bob Bralver as: ** Berserker engineer ( ) ** DeForest Kelley's stunt double ( ) * Kathie Brown as Deela * Mark Robert Brown as Don Linden * John Buonomo as an orderly ( , scenes cut) C * Al Cavens as the Second Fop * Gordon Coffey as a Romulan soldier * Richard Compton as a Romulan technical officer * Jeff Corey as Plasus * Yvonne Craig as Marta D * James Daly as Flint * James Daris as Morg * Frank da Vinci as: ** Vinci ** Brent ** DeForest Kelley's stunt double ( ) * Vince Deadrick as an engineer ( , uncredited) * Carol Daniels Dement as Zora * Richard Derr as Westervliet * Dick Dial as security guard #2 ( , uncredited) * Jack Donner as Tal * James Doohan as: ** Montgomery Scott ** Voice of Melkot buoy ** Voice of The Oracle * Phyllis Douglas as girl #2 * Deborah Downey as Mavig (girl #1, ) * Gary Downey as a Tellarite * Lee Duncan as Evans * Michael Dunn as Alexander * Dick Durock as Elasian guard #1 * Marj Dusay as Kara * Gene Dynarski as Krodak E * Lou Elias as: ** 1st Technician ( ) ** Engineer ( , uncredited) ** Funeral service berserker ( ) ** Troglyte #1 * Libby Erwin as Memory Alpha technician * Jason Evers as Rael * Diana Ewing as Droxine F * Pamelyn Ferdin as Mary Janowski * Jimmy Fields as Stratos guard #2 * Brad Forrest as Wyatt * David Frankham as Larry Marvick G * Donna Garrett as Charlene Polite's stunt double * Ralph Garrett as a Troglyte stunt performer * Richard Geary as: ** Security guard ( , , , uncredited) ** Andorian * Robert Gentile as a Romulan technician * Sam Gilman as Doc Holliday * Frank Gorshin as Bele H * Richard Hale as Goro * Mariette Hartley as Zarabeth * Johnny Haymer as the Constable * Kathryn Hays as Gem * Robert Herron as Kahless the Unforgettable * Eddie Hice as a security guard ( , , uncredited) * Erik Holland as Ekor * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli * Rex Holman as Morgan Earp * Skip Homeier as Sevrin * Susan Howard as Mara * Mike Howden as Romulan guard * Craig Hundley as Tommy Starnes * David Hurst as Hodin I *Steve Ihnat as Garth of Izar J * Jay Jones as: ** 2nd technician ( , uncredited) ** Dizzy Engineer ( ) ** James Doohan's stunt double ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) ** Gideon guard (uncredited) ** Troglyte #3 * Nathan Jung as Genghis Khan K * Anna Karen as a Mort * Pete Kellett as: ** Morg guard (uncredited) ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov L * Lamont Laird as an Indian boy * Harry Landers as Arthur Coleman * Bart LaRue as the voice of Yarnek * Sheila Leighton as Luma * John Lindesmith as an engineer * Joanne Linville as a Romulan commander * Jon Lormer as an old man * Keye Luke as Donald Cory M * Jeannie Malone as a: ** Fabrini servant ** yeoman * Charles Maxwell as Virgil Earp * Ed McCready as a Tombstone barber * Lee Meriwether as Losira * Bob Miles as Cloud City sentinel #2 * Sean Morgan as O'Neil * Byron Morrow as Westervliet * Diana Muldaur as Miranda Jones * Kermit Murdock as the Prosecutor N * Charles Napier as Adam * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * France Nuyen as Elaan P * Gregg Palmer as a Tombstone rancher * Derek Partridge as Dionyd * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Charles Picerni as a security guard ( ) * Garth Pillsbury as Troglyte prisoner * Phillip Pine as Colonel Green * Charlene Polite as Vanna * Naomi Pollack as: ** An Indian woman ** Rahda * Janos Prohaska as Yarnek R * Mary-Linda Rapelye as Irina Galliulin * Kirk Raymone as Stratos guard #1 * Davis Roberts as Ozaba * Jay Robinson as Petri * Elizabeth Rogers as Palmer * David L. Ross as: ** Johnson ** Galloway S * Willard Sage as Thann * Ted Scott as Eraclitus * Sabrina Scharf as Miramanee * Charles Seel as Ed * Harv Selsby as a Ardanan guard * William Shatner as: ** James T. Kirk ** Kirok * Jan Shutan as Mira Romaine * K.L. Smith as a Klingon captain * Sandra Smith as Janice Lester * Ron Soble as Wyatt Earp * Abraham Sofaer as the voice of Melkot * Louise Sorel as Rayna Kapec * Rudy Solari as Salish * Liam Sullivan as Parmen T * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Mark Tobin as a Klingon * Brian Tochi as Ray Tsing Tao U * Unknown actor as an orderly ( ) V * Peter Virgo, Jr. as Lumo W * Marvin Walters as a Troglyte * Kenneth Washington as John B. Watkins * James Wellman as Starnes * Fred Williamson as Anka * Jason Wingreen as Linke * John Winston as Kyle * Ian Wolfe as Mr. Atoz * Katherine Woodville as Natira Y * Tony Young as Kryton Z * Bill Zuckert as Johnny Behan Category:Production lists TOS Season 3 Season 3